Secretos Del Pasado
by eliischerry
Summary: Una historia donde los secretos del pasado volverán para perturbar a estos personajes, para recordarles todo lo malo y bueno que han hecho a lo largo de su vida. Todos esos secretos serán la clave para saber si pueden vivir su eternidad felices o infelices. Cada uno es parte clave de la historia, déjate enganchar los estos personajes que no siempre son lo que parecen ser.
1. Capítulo 1

_VIEJO CONTINENTE _

_Era el año de 1860, Inglaterra un gran lugar para vivir con gente muy modesta, gente que tenia recursos de vida muy altos, gente que confiaba en los soldados que dia a dia daban su vida por el bienestar del pais. _  
_Enzo camino lentamente por el bosque, los arboles construian un pasillo conforme el y los demas soldados caminaban la noche se iba contemplando mas negra, habia sido un dia pesado, buscando a los 10 personas que misteriosamente de un dia a otro habian desaparecido. Los soldados habia estado buscando señales de vida pero sinceramente Enzo buscaba cuerpos, ya que segun el no era posible que en 3dias de busqueda quedara algo de alguno de ellos. _  
_-Parad- dio la orden el mayor Sloan cuando se encontraron en un punto abierto_  
_-¿De nuevo acampamos?-pregunto Enzo_  
_-Asi es, mañana continuaremos el viaje soldados- dijo Sloan_  
_-Es inutil, son 3 dias de busqueda y no hay nada- dijo uno de los soldados_  
_-Es nuestro deber, y llegaremos con ellos en vida o muerte- concluyó el mayor. _  
_Los soldados no dijeron mas, apesar de que pensaban igual al simplemente se recosto en un lugar mas alejado que los demas, el queria estar solo no tenia nada por que temer, estaba solo, desde la muerte de sus padres, sin hermanos, sin familia a quien le preocupara. _  
_Enzo se puso de pie cuando oyó ruidos tras de el "Seria inutil preguntar quien es" penso, asi que Enzo solo miro detras de el. _  
_-Hola- dijo una voz masculina _  
_Enzo no respondio, al mirarlo supo que algo andaba mal no se preocupo ni por pedir ayuda simplemente quedo atónito de lo que veia, al final solo se centro en esos ojos rojos que lo estremecieron. _  
****************

PRESENTE

Katleen miro a su alrededor, al ver que nada le impedia continuar mostro los colmillos y tomó ese cuello que habia visto unos minutos antes. Sangre humana, era la sangre que mas le gustaba pero no era algo que fuera cotidiano, 1er dia del mes, Katleen acostumbraba a beber sangre humana, dos o tres humanos saceaban su sed.

-Pense que ese hábito tuyo estaba en el pasado- dijo una voz masculina detras de ella, Katleen lo ignoro y siguio bebiendo del chico, cuando termino volteo a verlo aun con algo de sangre por su boca.  
-Y yo pense que Londres te hacia muy feliz- dijo Katleen limpiandose la sangre y continuamente escondiendo al chico detras del tambo de basura  
-Me hacia feliz, pero todos debemos volver algun dia- dijo el  
\- Que te trae a New York-pregunto Katleen  
-Oi que mi hermano esta aqui, ¿Es Verdad?- la voz de este hombre era gruesa y ese acento Inglés lo traia pegado  
-No soy ninguna soplona, veras si quieres ver a tu hermano, compruebalo tu mismo- Katleen iba a desaparecer cuando el la tomo por el brazo  
-¡Sueltame Darren!- dijo Katleen mirando furiosa a Darren ,su viejo amigo  
-Veo que aun no superas "eso"- respondio Darren  
-Debo irme, te recomiendo no aparecer otra vez de la nada- dijo Katleen y esta vez se desmaterializo dejando a Darren en el callejon.  
Cuando se encontro en la puerta de su departamento , Katleen respiro, y abrio la puerta. Pasando a su departamento se sento en el sillon, sin duda ella sabia que la llegada de Darren a New York trairia consigo muchas cosas que pronto la perseguirian de nuevo.

Darren se quedo por unos minutos mas en el callejon donde Katleen lo habia dejado. Sin duda el no esperaba regresar y que todo fuera como antes, sin embargo, tenia las esperanzas de que este nuevo comienzo seria para mejorar su futuro.  
Darren camino por la avenida mirando como New York habia cambiado desde que el se habia ido. Se dirigio a las "zonas escandalosas" como se le llamaba a esta parte de la ciudad que estaba repleta de clubes nocturnos, bares y todo lo que juntara bebidas con drogas y mujeres faciles.  
Darren se metio entre la gente que rogaba por lo que veia, entrar a uno de esos centros nocturnos el "The Dark Night" luces que llamaban la atencion de cualquiera que pasaba por ahi. Cuando el estuvo frente a los dos gorilas, paso sin problema.  
Ya adentro noto que habia mucha clase en el lugar, aunque las personas que entraban no era de lo mejor. Pero claro en todo lugar habia clases y la zona V.I.P se destacaba. Para Darren el dinero no era un problema, una de las meseras al verlo se aproximo a el, ofreciendo la sala V.I.P, el entro y se sento en uno de los sillones.

-Puedes traerme algo de Bourbon- dijo Darren a la mesera  
-Lo que tu quieras-respondio mirandolo provicativamente  
-Perfecto- conluyo el.  
Una vez que llego el Bourbon lo bebio, mientras con una seña la mesera traia otro.  
-Gracias- dijo al resivirlo  
-Si necesitas algo mas solo dilo- dijo ella  
-Ahora que lo dices, ¿Por que no vamos atras?- pregunto mirando su cuello que solo tenia el sonido de la sangre bombeando su cuerpo  
-Vamos- dijo ella, caminaron hacia atras del club, la coloco contra la pared y comenzo a besarla.  
Darren no se preocupo por preguntar su nombre, ni siquiera ella el de el, que importaba si al final solo seria una mas dentro de su enorme lista.  
-Estas lista para mi-pregunto Darren  
-Si- respondio Ella, sin pensar a lo que Darren se referia.  
Este, la tomo por el cuello y la hipnotizo mirandola a los ojos "No te muevas, ni grites" saco los colmillos y los poso en su cuello, esas fueron las ultimas palabras que ella escucho.

****************  
_Despertar en una cama que no era suya, en una casa que no era suya y en un cuerpo que definitivamente no era de el, si eso era preocupante para Enzo cuando descubrio que el ya no era el mismo. _  
_Desde el ardor de su garganta, hasta su forma de mirar, y al verse al espejo su piel ya no era la misma mucho menos los colmillos que salieron de su boca cuando un olor dulce penetro su nariz. Mirando por el espejo, se giro para ver lo que el hombre a sus espaldas traia con el_  
_-Es todo tuyo- dijo el hombre, el mismo que minutos, horas, o dias el habia visto._  
_Enzo no lo penso y ante la sangre que vio por el cuello de ese hombre no lo penso, solo se abalanzo sobre el, succionando y escuchando un grito que mas tarde dejo de oirse. _  
_Cuando no tenia una gota mas de sangre el hombre, Enzo aun tenia sed pero el hombre se lo quito._  
_-Debes controlar ese ardor hijo- hablo el hombre_  
_-Lo veo dificil siento algo que aun falta- respondio Enzo_  
_-Lo se, pase por lo mismo, Sin embargo, lo aprenderas- _

_Enzo se paro, el no sabia que hacer, o como reaccionar pensaba si le habia destrozado la vida o le hizo un favor. _  
_-Por que m hiciste esto?- pregunto sentandose en la cama _  
_-Veras, no deberias estar aqui, pensaba matarte pero eres un soldado seria una pena matar a un guerrero y ahora que eres vampiro tus habilidades son aun mayores- dijo el Hombre_  
_-No se que pensar, tantas historias de vampiros, cual es la real?- pregunto Enzo claro que tenia muchisimas dudas._  
_-Lo sabras, con el tiempo lo sabras, por ahora puedo darte estos libros tomalos y mira en que te has convertido- dejo los libros en una mesa de madera frente a la cama_  
_-Cual es tu nombre?- dijo Enzo hojeando un libro_  
_-Villian- respondio el hombre- y tu?-_  
_-Enzo-_  
_-Maravilloso nombre, no me equivoque contigo seras un Vampiro extraordinario- contesto Villian, saliendo de ahi. _  
_Enzo no dijo nada, se sento con uno de los libros en la cama, tal vez aun no sabia nada de vampiros pero sabia una cosa, este comienzo seria estupendo. _


	2. Chapter 2

-Tu turno- dijo Bastian tomando un sorbo de la bebida que traía en su vaso, ese hombre y el alcohol sin duda eran mejores amigos  
-Esta vez ganaremos- dijo Katleen sonriéndole a su amigo  
\- amen a eso- respondió Calen, el hombre de cabello negro y ojos como la noche, pocas veces sonreía pero lo importante era que lo hacia.  
-ya veremos, tenemos a los gemelos de nuestro lado- continuo Bastian con la platica mientras tomaba el palo para meter otra bola de billar  
-Deja de hablar y juega- le dijo Emma, esta vez Bastian se quedo callado, contradecir a la gemela era como ir al ojo del huracán e incluso el lo sabia  
-Perfecto- mascullo Bastian quien metió la bola  
Katleen sonrió a medias al ver la buena jugada que su mejor amigo había hecho, mientras Calen tiraba, el celular de Katleen sonó, era Liam, perfecto los dos hermanos en una semana.  
Katleen se alejo del juego mientras contestaba, a señas dijo que volvería.

-Liam, como te va?-pregunto  
-Hola Katleen, siento la molestia pero...- decía y claro sabia a donde iba esto  
-Si Liam, tú hermano esta aquí- resoplo Katleen mirando por la ventana.  
\- Como sabias lo que preguntaría?-  
-Pues después de que vi a Darren, y ahora llamas tu que podría pensar Liam- contesto Katleen  
-Viste a Darren?, Que te dijo?, Estas Bien?- preguntaba Liam  
-Si lo vi, no hablamos mucho, y descuida estoy bien, solo espero no verlo en un largo tiempo- dijo Katleen  
-Eso quiere decir que no sabes a que volvió- respondió Liam  
-Tu lo has dicho, es tu hermano no mío- contesto Katleen, Liam solo resoplo- Oye se que es raro saber que el esta aquí, pero entre menos sepamos de el mejor no crees-  
-Si es solo que...-respondía Liam luego hubo una pausa- Tienes Razón... Te marco después-  
-Ok, como quieras Liam, que estés bien- contesto Katleen y colgó.

Definitivamente para Liam no era tampoco una buena noticia que su hermano llegara, su actitud al saberlo no habría sido otra que no esperara Katleen.  
Ella camino hacia la sala de juegos donde Calen sonreía a Bastian retadoramente "Perfecto, distraigámonos" pensó Katleen.

-Bueno y quien gano?- pregunto  
-Esta sonrisa te dice algo?- dijo Calen  
-Hacen trampa-respondió Bastian tomando una fritura del plato  
-Acepta la derrota amigo- le contesto Doyle, que se encontraba en el equipo de Katleen  
-Si, ya acabemos con esto, págales Bastian- continuo Emma  
-Como quieran, pero quiero revancha- de quejo Bastian acercando los 200 dólares que ganaban Calen, Doyle y Katleen  
-A esos llamo hombres- dijo Katleen y se oyeron risas en la sala  
-Prometo revancha pero no hoy, quiero hacer otras cosas- dijo Calen

Todos replicaron anunciando sus cosas a hacer en lo que quedaba de noche, aunque no se separaban del todo se daban su espacio, desde el día que Katleen puso un pie en esa casa, así era cada noche. No se arrepentía de haber caído en estas manos.

Darren se poso en el balcón de su hermano, quien tenia una llamada al teléfono:

-Si es solo que...-respondía Liam quien miro a su hermano y quedo atónito, como si no quisiera decir nada mas -Tienes Razón... Te marco después- Liam soltó el teléfono en la cama y no dijo nada a Darren

-Vamos no vas a saludarme hermano- pregunto Darren entrando a la habitación

-A que has vuelto?- pregunto Liam

-Wao! Hermano si que el tiempo ah pasado, bonita tu decoración- decía Darren

-No vas a responderme?- Pregunto Liam nuevamente

-Viaje miles de Kilómetros para verte y en lugar de recibirme con un abrazo preguntas que hago?- contesto sarcásticamente Darren quien amaba este tipo de juegos

-Que esperabas?, una fiesta sorpresa tal vez, lo siento sabes que no me gustan las fiestas Darren- respondió el hermano

\- Muy bien muy bien, quieres saber que hago aquí?, he vuelto para recuperar lo que me pertenece- dijo Darren sentándose en la cama aun mirando a Liam

\- Aquí ya nada te pertenece, que si hablas de la casa tu habitación esta intacta- respondió Liam

-Oye Liam, de verdad vengo en paz, solo busco eso, solo serán 3 días-

-Sabes que, tienes razón, quédate solo no me molestes vale- contesto Liam saliendo de la habitación, pero claro Darren lo siguió

-No vas a hablarme hermano, se que en el pasado te...-decía Darren cuando Liam lo cayo

\- El pasado! El pasado!, solo piensas en eso Darren? Deberías superarlo aquí ya no hay ningún pasado, desde que te fuiste todo esto fue un cambio de pagina así que te recomiendo que si de verdad volviste ocúpate de tus asuntos y no embarres a nadie esta vez-

-Me has dejado sin palabras- dijo Darren, quien saco una sonrisa- pero bueno, esta vez te dejare ganar hermanito, adiós- termino de hablar y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo a lo que era o había sido su recamara.

Para Darren una pelea con su hermano en el pasado habría dejado pasar 5 minutos pero bueno a los 5 años los hermanos no peleaban por este tipo de cosas, conforme los hermanos comenzaron a crecer tuvieron muy distintas formas de pensar y aunque Darren era mayor que Liam, por alguna razón que ganaba era Liam, El correcto y todo lo bueno se lo dejaba a el. Sin embargo, Darren era todo lo malo, rebelde, sin preocupaciones, sin una línea en el camino la cual seguir.  
Aburrido, era la forma en la que Darren se sentía, solo estaría tres días ya que solo era una visita pero no iba a decirle a su hermano que se encontraba para verlo, el no era así, mientras se recostaba en su cama hubo un olor que no pudo ignorar, era un olor dulce y no lo decía por el olor a un perfume caro.

-Una humana- dijo para si mismo, cuando escucho un carro que freno, se asomo por la ventana y corrió escaleras abajo

Antes de abrir la puerta Liam miro a Darren y le hablo:

-Puedo ver tus intenciones, así que no lo hagas-

-Que te hace pensar que te hare caso- Respondió Darren, tocaron una vez mas la puerta

-Ya voy, espera un minuto- le dijo Liam a la chica que espero-Ella sabe lo que soy y he hecho que confíe en mi, no lo arruines-

-Bien, ábrele prometo no hacer nada- Tal vez seria difícil para Darren pero se contendría

-Bien- contesto Liam y abrió la puerta

-Nada de otro mundo- dijo Darren al mirar a la chica que entro

-Disculpa?-pregunto ella

-Marissa, lo siento, te presento a mi hermano Darren-

-Un placer- dijo ella estirando la mano

-El placer es mío- contesto Darren aguantando no sacar los colmillos y sacarle toda la sangre

-Ok, Marissa acomódate sabes que estas en tu casa- continuo Liam mientras pasaban a la sala, miraba a la chica de Cabello claro casi llegándole a un rubio, sus ojos eran de color oscuro y su sonrisa era insignificante, nada que sorprendiera a Darren

-Bueno y que trae por aquí Marissa- pregunto Liam

-Nataly me dijo que no irías a la fiesta y decidí venir contigo - contesto ella

-Sabes que no me gusta eso, pero agradezco que vinieras Issa- dijo Liam

-Hay pero que hermosa amistad- interrumpió Darren sarcásticamente

-Darren no tienes nada que hacer?-pregunto Liam con una mirada asesina, ahora veía el punto, le gustaba, a Liam le gustaba la tal Marissa

-Ahora que lo dices si, iré arriba, un gusto conocerte Marissa - le coloco a Liam en la mesa un papel que decía "Me la Debes" ,Liam sonrió

Cuando el se alejaba escucho a Marissa hablar, aunque no presto atención, subió a su recamara y esta vez se recostó. Se quedando mirando el techo por un rato, pensando en como todo había cambiado las personas, las amistades, y la forma de pensar. Los vampiros ya no mataban humanos ahora los hacían sus amigos, "que irónico" pensó. Mientras oía las risas de su hermano y de ella recordó cuando el tenia a su amiga, cuando se divertían. Pero todo se había perdido todos esos años de amistad se convirtieron al final en dos completos extraños, en las personas que no se pueden ver ni en un espejo, así eran los errores, se pagaban aunque doliera al final.

_Con el paso del tiempo la cosas resultaban mas fáciles, el ser vampiro si que era un duro trabajo aunque con el tiempo uno se acostumbraba, a correr rápido, a beber sangre y contenerse, a respetar las leyes que los vampiros tenían y definitivamente no querías salir a la luz del sol o te reducías a polvo, claro que todos tenían curiosidad de que se sentía el sol y el lo había intentado una vez lo cual le basto para no volver a hacerlo era como sentir una descarga en todo el cuerpo, Enzo lo sabia y no lo volvió a hacer. _

_Al final de todo no había sido tan malo haberse convertido en vampiro después de todo Villian lo estaba entrenando para que fuera un vampiro fuerte y con buenas habilidades, solo había en Enzo un secreto que tenia guardado para el, uno que no le agradaría mucho._

_\- Como te va Enzo?- pregunto Villian entrando al comedor_

_-Me va como siempre, bien- dijo Enzo comiendo parte de su carne_

_-Me alegra, mañana en la noche necesito que me acompañes a un lugar- _

_-A donde iremos?- pregunto Enzo_

_-De cuando acá te digo a donde vamos?- _

_-Eres el único hombre que conozco que responde con otra pregunta- sonrió Enzo _

_-Que no se te olvide quien te trajo a este mundo, y a quien le debes todo- respondió Villian _

_-No se me olvida, tu me convertiste en esto, pero tienes que dejarme- _

_-Me hablas como si te tuviera prisionero, no digas eso- de igual forma sonrió Villian, este si que era un desgraciado, decir que no era un prisionero jamás dejaba salir a Enzo, lo quería para el y solo lo estaba manejando a su gusto, pero a Enzo no se le olvidaría cada día en los últimos 2 años, cada día que lo torturo para aprender sobre esto, los días eran eternos no bebía sangre diario, para Enzo aunque el ser vampiro era fácil todo el proceso había sido un asco alado de Villian_

_-Entonces no debería preguntar por que desde que estoy aquí no salgo, desde que estoy aquí me encierras, mejor no pregunto- dijo Sarcásticamente Enzo_

_\- Solo te prevengo del mundo vampiro, que no se te olvide que conmigo no puedes jugar, pero yo contigo si- _

_-Que a ti no se te olvide, saliendo de aquí no me vuelves a ver Villian- _

_-Lo tomare como una amenaza pasajera, yo te cree y si quiero te destruyo- contestó Villian , no le daba miedo ningún novato, cada uno que el había creado estaban con Ethan su mano derecha cada uno con ellos para prácticamente crear su propio pueblo, pero lleno de mentiras un lugar donde ellos mandaran, ninguno aceptaba al verdadero Rey, Basiley no era su rey. - te veré mañana dios- dijo Villian y se fue ._

_Enzo no hizo nada, había intentado luchar mas de una vez contra Villian pero aun no era el momento, siempre el acababa destrozándolo el buscaría la única forma de salir de este lugar costara lo que costara. _

_A la noche siguiente Enzo se levanto y se puso la chaqueta negra encima de la playera vino, ya trayendo lo de abajo, salió de la habitación donde Villian ya lo esperaba con unas cadenas:_

_-Nadie te dijo que no soy un animal- dijo Enzo _

_-No me interesa- respondió Villian mientras ponía las cadenas a Enzo, ser su esclavo ya no le sorprendía pero cadenas, si que era nuevo. _

_-Solo falta que tapes mi boca ya que...- no acabo de decir cuando una aguja aterrizo en su cuello- Villian no le permitiría saber a donde iban hasta que llegaran. _

_Lo tomo cargando y lo metió en una de las partes de atrás de su viejo carro, viajo a lo largo de casi 45 minutos cuando llego a una casa que se mantenía vieja y abandonada, un lugar así con personas malas nadie se acercaba al lugar. Por lo menos sabia que los humanos eran listos al no acercarse. _

_Cuando Enzo comenzaba a despertar dos hombres se pusieron alrededor de el, ya no traía mas que las cadenas en los pies lo cual era una buena noticia, el hombre de cabello largo enredado en una coleta le hablo:_

_-Villian No mentía sobre ti, eres un hombre muy fuerte-_

_\- Definitivamente servirá- dijo el otro hombre con el cabello corto y negro _

_-Mi nombre es Ethan y el es Alistair nosotros nos encargaremos de ti junto a Villian- dijo el hombre rubio con la coleta amarrada_

_-Si a encargarse de mi se refieren a que me torturaran como el comencemos- dijo Enzo, tenia miedo pero debía mostrarse firme ante esos hombres_

_-No vamos a torturarte si tu cooperas- dijo Ethan- encárgate Alistair y llama a Lauren - _

_-Se fue- dijo Enzo al tal Alistair_

_-Mira yo solo te recomiendo que hagas lo que digan- dijo Alistair_

_-Ahora me dices que confíe en ti- rio Enzo_

_\- Yo solo digo que si quieres estar bien hagas eso, todos aquí pueden quedarse si hacen las cosas bien o irse lo cual aquí solo tiene un significado- dijo Alistair _

_-Los matas Alistair- pregunto Enzo_

_-Es la única forma de salir, la respuesta es si Enzo- _

_-Ya estoy aquí Alistair- dijo una voz femenina_

_\- Aliméntalo, por favor- dijo Alistair cuando una joven de cabello rizado y ojos verdes, se poso enfrente de el con una mirada de ángel que a Enzo le gusto desde ese instante, era vampiro podía sentir su frialdad_

_-Los dejare, vuelo en 10 minutos- Alistair se había ido_

_-Hola- dijo Enzo sonriéndole a la mujer_

_-Hola Enzo- contesto ella moviendo sus labios rosas- tomare asiento- dijo ella tomando la silla de alado _

_Enzo se sentó en la cama para admirarla mejor._

_-Tu debes ser Lauren- _

_-Si lo soy- contesto ella- ahora debes beber de mi sangre ok- _

_-Si claro, será un honor- dijo el tomando su muñeca y mordiéndola_

_\- Dios- dijo Lauren al morderla, y en lugar de continuar Enzo paro aunque su sangre era deliciosa_

_-Pasa algo? Estas bien?- pregunto, esta era la primera vez que alguien se preocupaba por ella, la primera vez que alguien pensaba en ella_

_-Estoy bien es solo, cosquilleo- mintió, no iba a decirle que sintió excitación al sentir sus labios mordiéndola, aunque ahora podía imaginar como su boca pasaba por todo su cuerpo, ningún hombre la había sentido así, pero debía parar de imaginarse o tal vez...Enzo la miraba con sangre en la boca_

_-Haz levantado tu vestido- dijo el , ahora si tenia pena había formado parte de su fantasía? _

_-Lo siento- dijo ella apenada con la cara ruborizada_

_-No te apenes, me pasa lo mismo- dijo Enzo_

_\- A que te refieres?- contesto ella_

_-Es la primera vez que te veo, y quisiera...- decía mientras se acercaba, luego un poco mas y otro poco mas_

_-Hazlo- dijo ella y sus labios se juntaron, poco a poco se iban moviendo sus labios, no podía creer que una mujer de repente le hiciera sentir esto, Lauren tampoco lo pensaba, un hombre de combate ahora estaba besándola y a ella le gustaba, la puerta se abrió y Enzo se separo_

_\- Bien, Lauren hora de irse- dijo Alistair, dios el hombre no se había dado cuenta de esto pensaron_

_\- Con permiso - respondió Lauren y sonrió en dirección a Enzo_

_-y ahora que sigue?- pregunto Enzo cuando Lauren se fue_

_\- Si vuelves a excitarte al verla te mato- dijo Alistair, bien si se había dado cuenta _

_-Ella lo quiso- respondió Enzo_

_-Estas advertido, no te gustara que Ethan te hubiera visto-_

_-O que hubiera pasado? pregunto Enzo_

_\- El ultimo que toco a una mujer de aquí le rebanaron la garganta, tu decides- respondió Alistair_

_-Ella lo valdría- dijo Enzo, Alistair hizo una media sonrisa_

_-Que significa eso?- pregunto de nuevo Enzo_

_-Que significa que?- contesto Alistair_

_-Bien espero ya hayan acabado, es hora de ir a otro sitio- entro Ethan sin tocar , Enzo se puso de pie arrastrando las cadenas que unían sus pies y Alistair a su costado derecho. _


End file.
